


Rainy Days

by missameliep



Series: Rainy Days [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep
Summary: A miniseries portraying Riley Brooks and King Liam's relationship, their married life and how she will adapt to her new role as Queen of Cordonia.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Rainy Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635577
Kudos: 11





	1. Rainy Days - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> * All characters belong to Pixelberry.  
> * English is not my first language.  
> * There are mentions to the death of King Constantine and the attacks at the palace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after the bombing at the Palace, Riley Brooks reminisces about the events that brought her to Cordonia and takes the opportunity to comfort Liam in the aftermath of the attack.

The average American woman lives to 81 years or approximately 29.500 days. Every day has twenty-four hours, 1.440 minutes, 86.400 seconds. How many of those are memorable? How many of those days are engraved in our memories years afterwards?

Riley Brooks muses.

Most ordinary instants don’t change your destiny in the slightest way possible and are unnoteworthy.

At least, that’s what she always thought.

Since she was a little girl, her heart was always expectant of those big life-changing events and each significant milestone: the first kiss, getting her driver’s license, graduation and so on. The wearisome days and nights and trivial moments just a prelude to a life much bigger expecting her outside that small town.

The years passed. Riley moved to the greatest city of all. However, since coming to Cordonia, she ponders that maybe she could’ve been wrong this whole time.

The fleeting instants, even those that seem insignificant, might matter more than she ever realized.

Four guys walking into the bar she was waitressing wasn’t extraordinary. Unless one of them is the man you’ll fall in love with; and he with you.

How do you tell them apart: the special ones from the ordinary?

What if the day she forgot to setup the alarm and was late for a job interview could have changed her entire future? Or when the elevator closed its door too quickly costing her the chance to ride alone with the hot guy who lived in the fifteenth floor? Or when the cab driver bathed her in muddy water forcing her to go back home and change and miss the first shift at work? What if those were the essential moments that brought her here?

Looking back, she wonders if like pieces of a puzzle they came together to bring her step by step to him. If every single one of those random events must’ve happened so she could be here wearing Liam’s sweatpants while sipping chamomile tea at one of the chambers of the Cordonian Royal Palace.

The idea makes her smile wider when her brain focuses on the odds.

One thing she’s positive: if Maxwell hadn’t picked the bar that night, the engagement ring wouldn’t be on her finger. That’s for sure. How else a college dropout working as a waitress would ever meet the future king of Cordonia?

The moment the plane took off, she knew it was one of those life-changing episodes. At the time, she just didn’t realize it’d transcend the initial idea of traveling, partying and bathing in the Mediterranean as Maxwell promised.

The unabashed grin when her eyes spotted the one and only stamp on her passport was followed by many other smiles and laughter; but also tears, fear and worry. With each passing day, she learned to value the small things and the moments in between, as Drake called them one evening at Lythikos. It became easier to cherish them and to try recognizing which among them were the significant ones. Sometimes it’s a conversation or a helping hand, others, if you’re lucky enough, it’s a kiss and a promise.

The sound of the rain pouring down causes her mind to drift to a particular night at the train during the engagement tour. It was an uneventful one, but unforgettable, nonetheless.

_The hushed tones in the cabin filled with night. His adoring words reaching her ears as the loveliest music. The warmth of his lips when they touched her forehead causing her to smile. His strong arms encircled her, and she could live forever in his embrace. The smooth fabric of his suit tightly fisted against her palms when she pulled him closer.  
_

_Hiding was a necessity and these brief minutes were all they had, which meant they should savor each other’s company to the fullest._

_His heartbeat accelerated and she wondered if it was because of their closeness or the apprehensions that brought a crease between his eyebrows once he pulled away from the kiss._

_His voice struggled to leave his throat and he asked quietly, “Do you ever regret coming to Cordonia, Riley?”_

_“No,” she replied without hesitation._

_The pitter-patter of the rain rhythmically drumming at the ceiling filled the silence. His fingers pulled a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. His eyebrows knitted together and lips unsmiling._

_“But your name and reputation have been tarnished, my love… We must hide because of my engagement… And I know you’ve been mistreated and insulted.”_

_“True,” she said softly, gazing her fingers fidgeting with a button from his jacket, “But if I stayed in New York, I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you. Or befriended amazing people.”_

_“I can only imagine how trying those days are for you. Yet you still look at this situation and see a bright side… You amaze me.”_

_“I simply don’t regret any of this. I chose to come. No one forced me to. I chose to stay. I chose to fight for us.”_

_His bright eyes fixed on hers and his thumb stroked her jaw. If she didn’t know any better, she’d consider he was trying to read her mind._

_“If you don’t believe me, ask me again if things get worse. Maybe the day Madeleine shaves my head or recreates the Carrie’s blood scene during a ball.” Her words were followed by his low chuckle. Smiling back at her, Liam nodded._

_The same question left his lips in a few other occasions. Her answer remained the same._

The sound of the TV draws her mind back to the present.

Since the ill-fated night of the ball, each one has been like that: quiet and lonely.

The minutes of horror engraved in her mind brought the world’s attention to Cordonia once again. Instead of gossip about the Royal Family or pictures of the handsome King, the international newspapers focused on the attacks.

Most nobles are gone from the court; the few that remained at the capital city are frightened. The fear on people’s eyes, she’s seen it before. Both here and back home.

The proper word banished, as if it could invoke some dark force that would complete the plan in motion. Even on the news, no one would address it properly and she wonders why. Terror, that’s what it is. Terrorism. There’s no turning back or denying it.

For the second time the place she learned to call home and should be the most secure in the country was under attack.

Switching from channel to channel, she stops at a North American news one. The journalist struggles to locate Cordonia in the map. A chuckle escapes her lips. Only a few months back she was as clueless as him.

The young man bounces back and comments on the funeral. Images from the black car with the casket slowly crossing the avenue to the cathedral. The middle age anchor mentions a similar image that haunts her compatriots’ minds for decades.

A still of Liam’s stern face occupies the screen. His Stoic posture hiding the pain. The decorum suited to a king. Not a tear fell from his eyes in any of his public appearances for the past three days.

Alone at the privacy of the royal quarters, however, she’s positive this mask succumbs. A tightness at her throat accompanies the thought.

Her eyes won’t shed a single tear for the deceased monarch who conspired against her. However, just thinking of Liam’s heartache, a veil of tears blurs her vision again.

Etched in her memories his quiet sobs, while his head lied on her lap the morning after the bombing. The salty taste when her lips touched his face. Priceless minutes they shared on her room while he could be just the son who lost his father.

His suffering is unquestionable, even though he tries to hide it ever since. Even from her. Whenever she texts him, he replies with the same well-mannered reassuring words.

Cordonia comes first. It always will, she reminds herself.

The image of the young king fades on the screen, then a Professor from some university starts talking and her mind drifts again.

Leaning, she takes the cup of tea from the side table and marches to the window, sitting on the bench. The rain stopped. The leaves on the trees dance with the wind and most of the heavy clouds have disappeared.

A man’s familiar steady voice draws her attention from the sky back to the TV. She recognizes Hakim, Kiara’s father. Her gaze unwavering from the screen. For a few moments, the man reassures Cordonia is united and can survive this threat. His words as comforting as the warm liquid down her throat.

Her heart shares the same faith.

Everything outside glistened. Water pooling in the cement reflecting the external lights and the majestic façade of the palace.

Her index finger followed the trail of a droplet before her gaze lowered to the guards walking outside. Soon a man in gray hoodie marches in front of them.

“Liam,” she mutters under her breath.

The guards halt. The man’s confident strides lead him to the garden. Even unable to see further, she knows he’s heading to the hedge maze.

For the past three days she barely saw Liam. Except during the official ceremonies honoring the former king, when they briefly spoke to one another and she held his hand, and he squeezed hers tight.

Meeting after meeting occupied his every waking minute ever since, like Mara disclosed.

A rare opportunity to see him presented. Untying the knot, the pants fell to the floor replaced by her dark jeans. Flats on her feet and the jacket taken from the hanger put on in hasty over her worn Wonder Woman t-shirt. The door closing behind her with a soft click.

The cold and humid air of the night welcomed her. The jacket pulled tighter around her body. Tiptoeing her way into the darkness, she avoids the guards and reaches a side entrance to the maze.

Riley knows by heart the way to the center. Her mind’s eyes already see him standing there. However, she doesn’t expect the sight of his bright wide smile.

One hand grazes the leaves of the hedge wall as she takes silent steps. Sparkling beads moistening her fingertips.

From a distance, she recognizes him, hands clasped at his back, in silent contemplation of the skies.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered the courage to interrupt his meditation. “Liam.” The sound of her voice caused the man to turn around and a faint smile curled his lips.

“Riley!” His expression softened, and they stared at each other for a few breathes before he crossed the distance between them. “What are you still doing up, my love?”

“I couldn’t sleep. And I saw you here, so…” she said softly, “What about you?”

“I also have trouble sleeping…” His hands found their way to her waist and hers rested on his shoulders. Dark circles under the bright eyes fixed on her face.

“How are you, Liam?”

“Tired,” he sighed, “Too many briefings. Too many questions. Not enough answers.”

His eyes closed and his head hung for a moment, before he looked back at her trying to fix the polite smile back on his lips.

“My love, you don’t need to pretend around me…” she whispered, while her palm touched his cold cheek.

“How do you fight monsters without becoming one?” asked the man in a low tone, gaze up in the sky once more.

For a moment she wondered if he was questioning her or God directly.

When his eyes lowered to meet hers, unshed tears sparkled like the diamonds of her ring.

“You don’t forget who you are,” she said cupping his cheeks.

“What if I already did?”

“I doubt that,” she replied wiping a furtive tear streaking down his cheek, “And even if you did, I’ll be by your side to remind you. You are wise and the kindest soul I’ve ever known; your heart is pure. Others’ well-being matters to you more than your own. And that’s where your strength lies. You’re not ruthless, but you’ll bring whoever did those things to justice without turning into a monster.”

Pulling her closer, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. “I’m exhausted!”

“Let’s go back inside,” she pleaded, her hand rubbing his back, “Stay with me tonight.“

“I cannot rest until I find them,” he objected and slowly pulled away from her.

“You can and you should rest.”

“My father’s words at the ball, they haunt me day and night. I am the future. I am Cordonia,” he said shaking his head slowly, “They deserve a better King. The Country is adrift, and I cannot steer it to safety. I failed time and again.”

“You didn’t,” she stated, pulling his face to hers until their foreheads touched, “The bad guys will be defeated, and you’ll be the best king of Cordonia’s history,”

“The council is pressuring for severer measures.”

“What kind of measures?” A knowing look was the wordless answer to her question, and she understood the kind of tactics suggested. 

Pacing, his hand rubbed his forehead while he talked about the last meeting. The unconcealed tiredness in his voice.

“There was even a suggestion to publicly admit we don’t have the means to fight this threat. That we should plead for the aid of foreign countries… Can you imagine that?” An exasperated sigh escaped his mouth. “The consequences of this kind of admission? This sign of weakness would only strengthen our enemies. But they don’t see it that way… They just won’t let me forget my failures.”

“So you won’t let them forget you’re their king.”

Inching closer, her arms encircled his waist and he stopped pacing. She nuzzled his back and it heaved with a deep breath. Her grip tightened and she wished she could protect him from the world. His hands rested over hers and they remained silent for a long moment, before he stirred and faced her again.

“I missed you, Riley,” he breathed against her neck.

“I’m always here for you, babe, if you let me. You don’t have to carry all this burden on your own…” Her hand caressed his neck and shoulder with feather-light touch, and he pulled her closer. “I want to be the one you talk about this and everything else…”

“I couldn’t possibly impose you this…”

“When I said yes to your proposition at New York, I knew exactly what it meant. I accepted all the good and the bad. The wedding bliss and the duties that come along with being your queen. Even if I wasn’t raised for this role as you were, I’m here for you, Liam. Always…”

“Do you ever regret coming here?” asked Liam looking her in the eyes. His expression more serious than she’s ever seen.

“No,” she said firmly. “What’s that look for? You still don’t believe me?”

“Things are much worse. More dangerous. Your life was threatened twice.”

“The good things still surpass the bad ones,” she said resting her hand over his heart, and added with a smile, “Besides, every fairy tale has its share of evil witches and struggles before the happily ever after, right? Why would I regret anything?”

“You’d be safer.”

“Who knows?” she shrugged, “Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it. We both know that.”

“Your life would’ve been simpler. Easier.”

“Hey, you should know by now I’m not one to run away from a challenge…” She chuckled. “And you’re worth it, Liam.” Inching closer, her hands fisted his sweatshirt and she returned his smile.

“I love you, Riley Brooks.” His index finger tilted her chin, and his lips met hers for a lingering and gentle kiss.

“I love you too, Liam,” she breathed against his lips.

“I knew you were the one since that first night. I’m grateful you didn’t give up on me, because I’ll love you until the last star in the sky fades.”

“Good to know. I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” Rubbing her hands together, she pleaded, “Now, let’s go inside. I’m cold.”

Smiling, Liam nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. On their way back inside, Riley casts a sideways glance at her fiancé unable to hide the grin, confident everything conspired to bring her here. To bring them together.


	2. Rainy Days - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This fic was inspired by my submission to Choices Secret Santa - 2019, and it’s a miniseries.  
> * All characters belong to Pixelberry.  
> * English is not my first language.  
> * It's an AU, since I'm ignoring the events from TRH.

The wind blew through the trees eliciting haunting whispers and causing leaves to dance suspended in the air. A green one reached the window on the second floor of the palace and sat on the windowsill like a bird, almost as if looking back at the woman inside.

In a matter of minutes, the clouds blocked the sun completely and the afternoon turned almost as dark as night. The pleasant smell reached Riley’s nostrils minutes before she heard the drumming of the raindrops against the glass.

Petrichor. A word learned many years ago from a teacher and one of her favorite scents. One that can magically bring her back to her childhood, to having her face peppered with cold droplets on her way back from school and walking outside, after the rain ceased, splashing on puddles with her red rain boots.

Under the blanket, Riley stared at the small screen of her phone. Thirty minutes since Liam’s last message.

*** _**Liam: Wrapping the meeting. See you soon, love.**_

The rhythm intensified as the downpour showered the world outside.

_Where is he? It’s starting…_

Biting on her lower lip, she replied a text from Hana, all the way at Valtoria, her friend was concerned if she returned to the palace before the downpour reached the capital city.

The door opened and Liam walked inside, with an apologetic expression. “My love,” he said quietly, removing his shoes, “I’m sorry. It took me longer than I expected –”

“It’s okay,” she said and lifted the covers of their bed. “Now, hurry.”

She was grateful that her husband, being the King of Cordonia, would just drop whatever he was doing to be with her, and she smiled at him.

Liam crossed the room in his socks, taking off his jacket, which was carefully placed over an armchair, and sat by her side. With an amused expression, he adjusted himself and encircled her with his arms. 

“Thanks,” she said quietly, pulling his arms to hold her tighter.

“Always my pleasure,” he breathed his answer.

Her eyes moved from his and fixed on the droplets running down the windows.

“Do you want me to close the curtains?” he whispered.

“No, I like seeing the rain.”

A distant lightning illuminated the entire room, and she trembled inside the circle of his arms in anticipation of the distant rumbling noise that followed a few moments later.

“It never ceases to amaze me how you do it, love. Until this morning the Meteorological Institute assured the storm wouldn’t reach the shore.”

“There’s something about the wind… I don’t know…” she shrugged and fisted his dress shirt, closing her eyes after another bolt of lightning.

“We should hire you as the director of the Institute,” he said kissing the top of her head. Nuzzling her hair, he breathed the sweet floral scent of her shampoo.

“Maybe you should.” She added with a wistful look, “My talents would serve the country better this way than going to another of Penelope’s dog fashion’s show…”

“Didn’t you enjoy it?” asked Liam softly stroking her arm.

Eyes shut close in anticipation, she murmured against his chest, “Of course I did! Chance looked so regal in his tiny suit! Penny tailored one matching yours. Included even a little sash! You can see the pictures on Pictagram.”

Breathing deeply, Riley met his confused gaze, “But this is the kind of thing that does nothing for the country… You’re working and I…”

“I know we still haven’t found something really worth of your time and wit, Riley. But we’ll leave for Valtoria in a matter of days, and you’ll return to your work with the kids. I know you worry about the Duchy.”

“I don’t. Hana is doing an amazing job in my absence… but I miss doing something that matters,” she sighed.

“We’ll remedy that. Soon,” Liam promised, his voice as gentle as the kiss he pressed on her forehead, and Riley nodded. The knowledge there’s no other choice but waiting. 

Getting closer and louder, the thunders caused her body to stiffen and curl even more. The woman nuzzled Liam’s chest and felt the rumble of a chuckle he was trying to stifle.

“What?”

“I’ll never understand your fear of thunders.”

“Hey! It’s a legitimate fear! Thunders kill a bunch of people every year!”

“Outside,” he added, fingers raking her long brown hair, “You’re safe here.”

“I can’t help it if –” A shrieking sound escaped her lips after the loudest one reverberated, and she covered her ears.

“Don’t laugh at me!” She slapped his arm, once his chest trembled with laughter.

“I’m not laughing at you…” He failed to make a straight face. “I remembered a joke Max told me!”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t mock you for your fear of spiders!”

“Hey! I’m not afraid. I’m concerned about the matter, since it’s obviously an important security issue. There are thousands of venomous spiders!”

“And none of them live in the palace, my King.”

“It’s better to be cautious. What if an attacker decides to use one? It’s a very effective way to kill someone!”

“Uh-hu,” she nodded and teased, “It would be more poetical to use a poisoned apple.”

“Don’t even say that out loud,” he said meeting her eyes and the sardonic smile on her lips, “Besides, terrorists are only poetic in movies.”

The room brightened with another lightning and he held her closer as they waited for the sound.

“I believe the worst part is over…”

“Good.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you, my love,” he said softly.

“You didn’t.” Her fingers moved up and down his chest over the thin fabric of his shirt, drawing imaginary shapes. “I’m also working this with Doctor Miller.”

“You fought assassins on our wedding day. You’re the strongest and fearless woman I know. I’m certain you’ll overcome it too.” He returned her smile and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m pretty sure that post belongs to Olivia…” she chuckled.

Fixing his black eyes on her, he corrected her, “You’re both strong.”

“Perhaps I’ll always be afraid of thunderstorms if this means you’ll leave any meeting to be here with me,” she said softly and her thumb caressed his cheek.

“You don’t need a pretense to have me come running to you, my Queen. You should know that by now.”

Liam beamed and his warm wide and perfect smile always brightens her days, makes her heart flutter and could almost make Riley forgets her fear of thunders. Almost. Her fingers dug into his arm when an unexpected loud thunder echoed in the silent room.


	3. Rainy Days - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This series was inspired by my submission to Choices Secret Santa - 2019, and it’s an AU because I’m ignoring everything that happened in TRH.  
> * Suggestive language.  
> * All characters belong to Pixelberry.  
> * English is not my first language.
> 
> Thank you @princess-geek for being my beta on this one.

For a moment, Liam stood there, his reflection staring back at him. The dark circles beneath his eyes were evident. A proper night of sleep is the kind of gratification the King of Cordonia seldom indulges himself, it isn’t extraordinary the country requires the services of the monarch, whether it’s early in the morning or very late in the night. Though, for the past months, the main reason for his sleepless nights is the woman sound asleep on the bed, and he’ll never complain about her nor the pleasant activities that keep both awake.

Smiling at the thought, the man combed his moist black hair, pulling it back as he always does. One spray of the green bottle of perfume on each side of his neck – Riley’s favorite, the one that prompts her to involuntary close her eyes and breathe a little deeper; a grin always following the gesture when her blue eyes fluttered open to look straight at him.

An immaculate white shirt was pulled from the hanger. His long fingers diligently fastened the buttons and attached the cufflinks. His fingers grazed the silk ties displayed in the drawer and an indigo one was chosen and placed around his neck, waiting for a knot. A satisfied look at himself after he adjusted the pants and the belt. The navy-blue jacket covered his torso, then he picked a pair of black Italian leather shoes and carried them, while walking out of the closet and into the darkened room.

The dimness of the closet’s lights casts a faint glow and illuminates the feminine sleepy form on the bed.

Outside, the rhythmic pitter-patter of the rain, that’s been peppering the capital city since the night before, creates the most relaxing atmosphere. If only he could enjoy it… But he must fulfil his duties to the country.

Carefully, he places the shoes on the floor next to the armchair closest to the door and sits down. His eyes dart to the bed once again and Liam raises to his feet.

In his socks, he glides towards the bed and observes Riley for a lingering moment. Facing his side of the bed, her long brown hair is splayed over the white pillowcase, plump lips parted, steady breathing and body half-covered with the duvet. Her hand rests where he was lying moments ago, still searching for him.

She’s the embodiment of happiness.

His Riley, his Love, his Queen.

His cheeks round with the curling of his lips, and he doesn’t hesitate.

Leaning over the bed, he kisses her forehead, like he did every single morning since they married. Today, however, the touch is even gentler, merely a feather like brush to not wake her up.

Despite his intention, Riley moaned when his warm lips touched her skin. Following the muffled sound, her body stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

“Morning,” she purred and stretched her arms over her head, then rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

“Good morning, my Queen!” he replied, and his voice was very soft, almost a whisper. “But you should go back to sleep. It’s still very early.”

The sound of the rain tapping on the glass caught her attention before she looked back at him, trying to discern his face in the shadows. “Why are you dressed? What time is it?”

“5:35.”

“Why you up so early?”

Liam couldn’t fight smiling at the concern on her tone. His hand caressed her hair, pulling it away from her face, and he replied, “I just need to start earlier today…”

“Don’t. Come back to bed,” she pleaded and trapped his hand on the side of her face. “Rainy days are perfect to sleep in. And other activities that don’t involve sleeping at all…” She winked, even though she wasn’t certain he could see it, and he sat on the bed.

“I wish I could,” he sighed. “I apologize for skipping our breakfast together. Too many reports to read before lunch.”

“You’re a smart guy, you’ll do fine without them. Just talk about the apples and tell that joke… the one you told Queen Elizabeth last week…”

“It wasn’t a joke…”

“Well… She laughed,” spoke Riley after letting out a yawn. “If you stay, I can do that thing you love…”

He sighed loudly, and breathed his answer, “You shouldn’t tempt your king…” An unmistakable longing in his tone.

Even without a clear view of his face, she could envision the mischievous smile curling his lips and the craving in his eyes falling upon her.

“You’re the King. By a royal decree you could grant a day when no one should leave their beds. A day destined to Cordonian’s please their respective spouses and loved partners.”

“This can’t be good to the economy,” he chuckled, and she stirred on the bed again.

“On the contrary,” she began, her face propped on one hand, the other caressing his knee, “it might increase the birthrate and you know what that means for the economy…”

“Perhaps, you should present this idea on the next council meeting.”

“Maybe I will,” she teased, and her finger reached the switch of the lamp, and both blinked a few times to get used to the light. Her blue eyes locked with his dark ones. “Isn’t there any way to convince you to stay…?” asked Riley, in a suggestive tone, fingertips trailing the side of her body, bunching the silky nightgown.

Closing his eyes, Liam’s fingers rubbed against his mouth, a low chuckle escaping his lips, followed by a shake of his head and a huffed no.

“I must go.”

“Fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes?” he snorted. “You and I know it takes much longer than that!”

She recognized in his eyes that it took a lot of strength for him to deny her request and walk away.

“Alright…” Sitting up on the bed, her adoring eyes contemplated his handsome face reflected on the large gold-framed mirror. “Is today the meeting with the Italians?”

“Yes. I need to be prepared,” he said while tying the knot of his tie. “They’ll bring some industrialists. We might reach an agreement for the plant on Portavira.”

“Do you want me to join you? I can charm Francesco.” She winked, when his eyes met hers on the mirror.

“I think he’s already overly charmed by you, love.”

“Are you jealous, Liam?” her question lilting with laughter.

He quirked an eyebrow. “Should I be?”

“Never. You’re the king of my heart.” She winked and, grinning, Liam playfully placed his hand over his heart.

“Enjoy your free time. Olivia is excited with your lunch today. Even if she tries to deny it,” he said over his shoulder.

“She’s excited with the booze,” Riley smirked. “She’ll bring some vintage Lythikos’ wine…”

“Just don’t have too much fun, my love. You have the tea with the Cordonian Historical Society this afternoon.”

Her hand motioned for him to step closer and her dexterous fingers adjusted his tie and collar. “Perfect.” They smiled at each other, and he kissed the tip of her nose.

“If I drink, it’ll be easier to bare those snobs,” she scoffed. “My fake smile will look much less fake…”

“You’ve excelled at everything you’ve done so far. Charming them won’t be much of a challenge for a woman who fought assassins on her wedding day. Twice.”

“Can I stab one of them? I’m pretty good at that.”

“Please, don’t,” he said smiling and caressed her cheek.

“How unfortunate!” she dramatically sighed.

One of Liam’s arm encircled her waist, and one hand was placed on the side of her face, fingertips gently caressing her neck. His hands were always warm and soft, and Riley reveled on the gentleness of his touch. Shutting her eyes, she breathed his perfume and her lips brushed his neck.

“It’ll be alright,” he said cupping her face, gazing her with adoration, “Don’t forget Madeleine will be there to assist you.”

“Oh, my God! How is that supposed to make me feel better?” asked Riley, voice ringing with disbelief and Liam pursed his lips aware that maybe this wasn’t ideal to placate her apprehensions. Before he could speak again, she added, “Since we got engaged, I’ve studied more about Cordonian history than most of the associates have during their whole lives… But I’ll always be the ignorant American,” she mimicked Madeleine’s pompous tone and rolled her eyes.

“You’ll find a way. I trust your wit and unfaltering resolve.” He kissed her forehead. “Have a wonderful day, love!”

“Yeah, right!”

“Can you try? For me?” asked Liam flashing one of his slow wide crinkly-eyes smile that she can’t resist.

“For you,” she conceded. “Have a wonderful day, my darling husband.”

“I love when you call me that…”

Her arms joined behind his neck, and she repeated the words slowly, savoring each syllable. It pleases him and even more herself. She adores saying it and reminding this wonderful man was her loving husband.

Liam’s arms encircled her waist, and she raised on her tiptoes for a passionate kiss, that left them both breathless.

“I really must go…” he breathed smiling against her lips before pulling away.

Watching him walk towards the armchair to put on his shoes, she mused, “Maybe I’ll take Liv with me. They always play nicer when she’s around…”

“Please, don’t,” Liam hastily raised his chin, facing her, as she knew he would, unable to hide a small smile playing on her full lips. The amusement in his voice, when he continued, “I’m still receiving complaints about her last appearance.”

Sashaying towards him, swaying her hips from side to side, she licked her lips under his attentive gaze. The sight of his smile, once she was just a few feet away from him, caused her heart to skip a beat as it still does sometimes. On his lap, she sat and her mouth clashed to his. Playfully, she bit on his lower lip and her fingers raked his hair.

“I promise not to take Olivia,” she whispered, “if you promise you’ll be in that bed as soon as I arrive at the palace this evening.”

“Your name is the sole thing on my schedule this evening, my queen,” he breathed his words and kissed her neck, teeth lightly grazing her fair skin.

“Good. Your name is on my to do list today,” she winked suggestively cupping his jaw and holding his gaze.

With this promise they parted, and Riley knows she can face whatever this day presents knowing what tonight reserves. And no matter what happens, she’s got Liam on her side.


	4. Rainy Days - Part 4

The rain that washed the capital city last night had turned into a drizzle. An almost inaudible symphony of droplets strikes the windows and a gentle wind blows making the ancient trees sway at the palace’s garden.

Riley’s gaze focused on the drops creating an intricated path down the glass and her mind drifted for a moment to the news that filled her heart with overflowing happiness.

The lilting in Maxwell’s excited narrative ringed in the air and her attention returned to the table and her friend’s lively chatter.

“…at least ten pairs of flamingos and a dozen peacocks!”

Gesturing wildly and speaking with unmatching enthusiasm, the man shared the ideas for the next Beaumont bash. Riley flashed a warm smile, even though she hasn’t paid attention to anything he’s said for the past five minutes or so, and just caught something about the dancers.

“Tell me more about the dancers’ costumes,” Riley asked with a sweet voice and a warm crinkly-eye smile, well-aware that it was just what he needed to keep on going.

Hana observed Riley with curiosity, and when their eyes met, her friend’s expression conveyed that she was aware that the costumes or the preparations were not enough to pick the Queen’s interest.

“You must be busy,” Hana said softly. “You should’ve cancelled our plans and –”

“I’d never cancel on you, guys!” Riley interrupted, petting the other’s hand over the table. “I miss you! You’re all the way at Valtoria, and Max has been promoting the book… It feels like we only get together on businesses these days…”

The truth curled her lips in a wide smile directed at both of her friends.

“So, will Penelope tailor a tiny suit for Chance?”

With this question, Maxwell resumed describing his idea for the matching sequin suits.

A persistent smile on Riley’s lips listening to him. She loves him and his energy. Nothing seems impossible when he sets his mind on doing something, which includes making her fairy tale come true.

Carrying a bottle of wine, a servant approached the Queen. A hand covering the top of the bowed glass, Riley politely declined, and asked for more water. The servant curtsied and filled the others’ glasses. Meanwhile, the main plates were carefully placed over the table.

“Is that carb?” Maxwell gasped and looked outraged at the plate placed in front of his friend. “Are you quitting on me, Ri? We were so close to lose those last five pounds!”

“Doctor’s orders,” Riley chuckled, to shrug his concerns, and took a sip of the water.

Hana stared at Riley, and making sure she would not be heard by the agent a few steps behind the Queen, she susurrated her question, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! Totally fine! Dr. Daher just recommended a new diet. I need to eat healthier, I suppose,” she trailed off and took the fork to her mouth.

Hana smiled at her friend and said softly, “I think you look amazing and don’t need dieting.”

“Aww! Thank you, sweetie!” Riley threw one arm around her, pulling her for a quick hug. “You always say just the right words to cheer me up!”

While Hana’s lips mirrored the warm and large smile she received, putting his fork down with a clank, Maxwell protested.

“Just for the record, I never ever said you didn’t look good! You were the one who begged for my help!”

“I know, sweetie. I was not –”

“Max, help me,” he spoke in a high-pitched tone mimicking her voice and accent. “I need to lose eight pounds. I need a firm ass like yours.”

Throwing her napkin at him, she scolded, “Stop it! I sound nothing like that! And my ass is fine.” They both laughed at the ridiculousness of this conversation.

“Ri, I’m your biggest fan and I always find the most amazing dresses to compliment your hotness, isn’t it true? Tell Hana about the Channel we picked for the ball! Tell her!”

“Actually,” she started and paused, considering how to tell him the amazing dress they’ve chosen in Paris, with weeks in advance, don’t fit around her breasts anymore. Keeping up with the same fitted but elegant silhouette in clothing that became her distinctive mark since the social season might not be that easy from now on. Pretty soon, most of her wardrobe will hug her body too tight as well.

Maxwell looked at her expectantly, and Riley continued, “I changed my mind and had it returned to the maison. I’m choosing one by a local designer.”

Mouth hanging open, the man mockingly clutched his chest. “Why?”

“That’s quite a statement,” Hana said, and took a sip from the wine.

“Well… It’s necessary. After the latest news about the Crown’s expenses, and the negative repercussions…” Riley said softly, “I better pull a Duchess of Cambridge, and die down on the purchases, reuse dresses… And if I can improve the economy while looking amazing, the better.”

“Who did you pick?”

“I have appointments tomorrow with three of Cordonia’s most promising designers. So, let’s keep our fingers crossed.”

“I hope you don’t regret it, the ball is in two weeks, and the Channel is just so incredible! Just look at it!” Maxwell pulled his phone and showed a picture to the women in a last attempt to gain sympathy and change his friend’s mind, in vain.

They continued talking and enjoying their meal together for a while. When dessert was served, Hana looked outside and pointed at the perfect colorful arch over the city.

“I love rainbows,” Riley mused.

“Me too. In Chinese mythology, the rainbow can represent a human descending from heaven to earth.”

“That’s beautiful!”

“I prefer to believe there’s a pot of gold at the end…” Maxwell snorted with laughter and took his phone of the pocket to capture the rainbow. “It’d be nice to finally have something to put on the vault at the Beaumont estate.”

“Quit whining! I know how much you earned with that book contract of yours…” Riley winked, and moved closer for the selfie Maxwell wanted to take from the three.

*****

Walking down the hallway with arms linked, Hana touched her friend’s arm and asked, “How are you, really? You seemed distracted earlier…”

“I’m sorry. I’m making terrible company…”

“Of course not! I’m just worried about you. It might feel lonely without Liam around… Do you want to talk?”

“I’m fine… More than fine, actually.”

Hana peeked over her shoulder, and whispered her question, “How many weeks?”

Riley gasped, “What? How?”

“The wine… The dress… The sparkles in your eyes…”

Riley motioned for them to continue walking, and when she knew they wouldn’t be heard, she replied, “Around seven weeks. I just found out this morning… and I haven’t told Liam yet… he won’t be back until tomorrow and I wanna tell him in person… so…”

“I won’t tell a soul,” Hana promised, and pulled her friend to a hug and congratulated her. Riley smiled and wiped her eyes before the tears streamed down her face.

“Why didn’t you say something about the dress? I’d love to design one for you!”

“It was a sudden decision… I just freaked out yesterday with my boobs. They got huge all of a sudden! Look at that!” Riley laughed, motioned at her breasts. “And you’re already too busy at Valtoria.” Riley paused and shot a knowing look at the other. “Besides, I bet you’d rather go back there very very soon instead of staying here until the ball…”

Hana’s cheeks darkened and she looked away.

“When were you planning to tell me about your dinner with the charming lawyer?”

Biting her lower lip, the persistent flush on her cheeks, the other woman just smiled.

“Was it that good, huh?”

“It was strictly business, and we only discussed professional subjects regarding the estate, but…”

“I knew there was a but!” Riley squealed.

“There will be a date in the future.”

“I knew it!” Riley smiled. “I’m happy for you!”

*****

Riley took off her glasses, closed the book and placed it both over the nightstand next to the small white box with the red ribbon on top.

Her fingers undid the ponytail, and the long chocolate brown hair fell to her shoulders. Combing it with her fingers, for a long while, she observed the rain sprinkling the world outside with droplets that shone as small diamonds.

No thunders or lightning bolts to scare her. Just a relaxing noise.

But she wasn’t relaxed. At all. The initial happiness was replaced by anxiety. An urge to share the good news with her husband and to finally have someone to listen to the numerous uncertainties and concerns that emerged in the past twenty-four hours.

Providing an heir to the throne is expected from the Royal couple, she’s aware of that; and Liam never hid the fact he wanted to be a father as soon as they got married. However, what a few weeks ago were mere hopes and dreams, suddenly became too real and, for the first time in a long while, Riley is afraid.

Last night, when her head touched the pillow, images of cribs and little fingers were replaced by the smell of gunpowder and the sights of the debris on the ballroom, unable to chase away the memories of the succession of terrorist attacks that follows them. Will they be safe and capable of protecting their unborn baby? Her eyes remained open mostly of the night and she watched the sunrise at the balcony.

With each chapter of the maternity book, more concerns arose today. Unexpected concerns. Obviously, as the Queen, she will have access to the best health-care available; however, this thought was not reassuring. So many unpredictable circumstances from now on.

A succession of events since the royal jet arrived this morning prevented the King and the Queen from meeting as planned.

Each minute waiting for Liam feels like an eternity.

He must tell her everything will be alright.

Gnawing on a thumbnail, she glanced at the phone waiting for the message informing his last meeting was over. When the ping ringed at last, she jumped from the bed. Pulling her hair up, she tied it again in a high ponytail, placed the small box on the pocked of the coat and with resolute steps left her chamber.

Soft steps followed her, and she didn’t have to look back to see Mara trailing behind.

Her pace quickened while she crossed the ancient hallways, which have witnessed countless secrets, betrayals and heartbreak, but also joy, laughter and love – including hers.

Living in the palace since the beginning of the social season, Riley had mapped it all in her mind, paths and routines. That wing was deserted and silent, like it was supposed to be at that time of the night.

A respectful acknowledge from the guards at the end of the hallway, and she directs her gaze at her husband’s chief of security.

“Your Majesty,” Bastien bows in front of the large wooden doors.

“Is my husband alone?”

The man confirms and takes a step to the side.

A wave of Riley’s hand and Mara stands next to Bastien.

Riley cracks the door open just a little and catch a glimpse of the frustrated look on Liam’s face while he reads some documents. He huffs and takes off his glasses, putting them over the table. Fingers pressing the bridge of his nose, his head falls back, and his chest heaves with a deep breath.

The gentle knock of the back of her fingers draws his attention to the door.

“My Queen!”

The frown in his face is erased in a second, and a smile, wide and warm, curls his lips, rounding his cheeks and crinkling the corners of his eyes. Those beautiful and kind eyes she’s been waiting the whole day to see.

“Haven’t you received my message? I am halfway through these press releases and I would be with you in thirty minutes or so.”

The click-clack of her heels resonates while she strides, crossing the distance to his desk. Her hand slides into the pocket and she touches the small box.

“I haven’t seen you in three whole days… I couldn’t wait anymore.”

“I’m sorry, love, but –”

“I’m not complaining,” she cuts him off with an affectionate smile and moves around the desk. “I miss you and I worry about you working so much, baby,” she says softly into his ear.

He leans his head back and his forehead meets hers. “I will make it up to you,” he whispers.

“I know you will.”

Kissing his cheek, her hand rests on his shoulder for a moment, before sliding to his chest, allowing her to lean and place a peck on his mouth and deposit the small box on the table, right in front of him. When Liam opens his eyes, he notices the object and looks at it with curiosity.

“What is it?”

“An early Christmas gift.”

“Christmas?” he chuckles and pulls the hand on his chest for a lingering kiss, “But it’s May.”

“Open it!”

She can’t hide the excitement in her voice as she rests her chin over his shoulder, watching his fingers deftly untie the red ribbon and lift the lid.

For a moment he stares in silence at the black and grey image, before he takes it out to examine carefully. His mouth opens and closes a few times, and she smiles at his reaction.

“Is that…?”

“There’s barely anything to see there, I know but –”

“I can see it!” he exclaims, while his fingertip traces the silhouette of their future son or daughter.

A fit of laughter leaves his mouth, while the ultrasound image is returned to the white box and his eyes met hers.

“That is the most wonderful surprise, my love!”

In a swift motion, he gets up from the chair and scoops her up into his arms, like he’s done in multiple occasions. His reaction brings contentment to Riley’s heart and she grins, looking his joyful expression.

“Can I do this?” he asks, and a little crease appears between his brows. “Is it harmful for the baby? Should I carry you like that?”

Encircling his neck with both arms, she interrupts his attempt to put her back down. “It’s fine with the baby’s mom, so I think he or she will be fine with it too,” she replies with a smile and press a peck to his lips.

Liam returns to his chair and invites her to sit on his lap. The next minutes are filled with many questions and laughter, and she almost forgets every concern that filled her mind.

“…I just found out yesterday and I was very surprised myself.”

“You didn’t know?”

“I had no idea! Things have been so hectic lately… and I felt nothing,” she replies, fingers caressing the hair on the back of his head. “Well, except I was sleepy all the time, which was pretty weird… I even slept during the CHS* meeting this week.”

“I was told about that incident. Madeleine thought you pretended to be sleeping to annoy the speaker.”

“Well, all I can say is Bertrand brought this on himself… An hour speech on the benefits of teaching Latin to kids? Let me tell you, I wasn’t the only one asleep by the end…”

Liam laughed and his hand went to her abdomen again. Though it looked pretty much the same as before, they both were aware of the treasure hidden inside. With a content smile, he rested his head on her chest.

“I went to the consult because I thought I was anemic or something. It never occurred me that… Like we see in movies all those unmistakable pregnancy symptoms… I almost couldn’t believe it when Dr. Daher showed me the fetus on the ultrasound and I heard the heartbeats.”

Caressing her belly, he kissed her hand and sighed against her palm, “I wish I could’ve been there…”

“Me too. But there will be other opportunities…”

“I’ll be on every single one of your consults from now on… And if that is an option, I will require my own ultrasound and I’ll see our child all the time.”

She giggles at the idea. “That’s so modern of you. I remember the time baby’s daddies only spoken to bellies instead of video chatting!”

The words caused him to laugh, and his chuckles were muffled against her neck.

Combing his hair, she inhaled deeply, and her confession was almost inaudible, “I’m terrified…”

His head tilted up and he gaped. The expression of surprise, however, was quickly replaced by a neutral one. His training never failing him, she considered, and averted his gaze.

Once she didn’t elaborate, he asked in a soft tone, “May I know what terrifies you, love?”

“Where do I even start?” she snorted. “There’s so many things out of my control now! I’ve read about so many possible complications: miscarriage, preeclampsia… And I also keep thinking that I can be a horrible mother. What do I even know about babies? I never changed a diaper. What if the baby hates me?”

Without catching her breath, she released her worries in an unstoppable string, and he was aware this only occurred in the rare occasions she was utterly apprehensive.

When she finished, his hand cupped her cheek and he looked at her lovingly, eyes filled with understanding. “My love,” he started in his most soothing voice, “I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you will excel as a mother. You are loving and caring, and our baby and myself are lucky to have you in our lives.”

Riley released a quiet sob against the crook of his neck, and his hand gently stroked her hair.

“Regarding the many unpredictable events you refer, if any of them occur, we will face them together, Riley. Like we have done so far. I assure that no matter the outcome, everything will be all right.”

Looking at him and how confident he seemed, Riley nodded in agreement, and allowed him to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks and pull her closer to his chest.

The concerns remain; however, she knows Liam will be there for her and within his embrace she finds safety and that suffices for now.

*****

Riley’s eyes fluttered open, and her hand rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

No memory of falling asleep or crawling under the duvet. Actually, her last memory was having her newborn lying on her chest while she nursed her, and that thought makes her heart race.

Where’s she?

No sign of the baby and a rush of blood chases the remaining sleep away.

Eleanor is no longer in her arms as she remembers, or beside her at the bed. Blinking a few times, she gets used to the dark. Slowly she uncovers herself, sits in the bed, and ponders if she had enough energy to crawl out of the bed to put the baby in the cradle.

She gets up and find the small crib equally empty.

Around her all is quietness, except for a distant and low sound.

Following the serene melody coming from the adjoining room, her lips curl into a wide smile.

A soft Christmas song serves as a lullaby, while Liam slowly sways from side to side next to the richly decorated Christmas tree.

The soft yellow glow from the fairy lights create an intimate atmosphere for the pair, and she stares at them mesmerized by the beauty of this moment.

Oblivious to the world and to the woman observing them, leaning against the doorframe, the man carried on. Holding the baby against his chest, he sings softly, a hand gently stroking the baby’s back.

At that moment, Liam was not the King, and Eleanor was not the heiress to the throne. At that moment, they were simply father and daughter experiencing the bond and the love that will unite them for life.

There could not be a more perfect scene, she ponders, and her heart cannot contain all the joy that inundates her. There is not a task at hand that Liam will not excel. Being a father was not an exception to that rule, she was aware.

Turning around, Liam finally sees her standing there and smiles.

“Did I wake you up?” he whispered the question.

Riley shook her head and crossed the distance. Contemplating the serene expression of the sleeping newborn, she caressed her daughter’s black hair.

“She fell asleep. I will put her in the cradle,” he mouths and slowly walks to the other room.

Riley wraps her arms around herself and observes him returning a moment later.

“How are you? Did you rest a bit?”

“I’m fine,” she lies through her teeth to reassure him – or maybe herself –, despite not being able to sleep properly in weeks, long before the twelve days since delivering her baby.

“I know you are exhausted,” he utters and pulls her to his embrace. His hand caresses her long disheveled hair. “You should get some sleep too. I can take care of Ellie, if she wakes up again.”

“Can’t we just stay here a moment longer?”

He obliges, and next thing she knows, they’re swaying together, and his mouth resumes singing the same melody. Riley knows he’s trying to lull her to sleep, but she does not complain, instead, she smiles to herself.

Tilting her chin up, she looked him in the eye.

Strangely, her sleep deprived brain brings her a memory from another night that seems so distant now that could’ve happened in a different life.

“Ask me again?”

His brows knitted in confusion, and he questioned, “What should I ask you, my love?”

“The same question you’ve asked me that night at the maze.”

Liam went silent for a moment, and it almost seemed that he had forgotten that conversation.

“Do you ever regret coming to Cordonia?” the question slips from his mouth barely above a whisper.

“Never. Nothing I suffered or lost will ever compare to the happiness I’ve found here!”

His arms tighten around her, and she feels his heartbeat against her skin.

“Can you believe my words now, baby?”

Nodding, Liam smiles at her, one of the wide and warm smiles he so often offers her, and he meant that. Never again his tongue would pronounce that question.

Surrounded by love and the soft light from the decoration, Riley allows his lips to meet hers and for Liam to slow-dance her back to the bed.

Unlike many other nights since they met, this time, a different kind of exhaustion will force her into sleep, and she will not mind that at all.

——–

Thank you so much for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * CHS - Cordonian Historical Society


End file.
